When Harvest is Done
by Raggazzed12
Summary: Written for the Pro-bending Circuit created by alyssialui. A one-shot. Suki and Sokka have had a long day of many chores and jobs, and Suki reflects on that and they celebrate, in their minds more than in their bodies, the many accomplishments they have earned or done that day.


**Author's Note: I'm back with the last round story of the Pro-bender Circuit. (So, obviously, this was written for the Pro-bender Circuit.) **

** Task: Celebrate the end of a long day.**

** Prompts used: Easy: (word) accomplishment, and Medium: (character) Sokka**

** Word Count: 1103**

** So, this being the end of a long day, I'm going to make this a one-shot as usual. Hopefully this works well, and I don't usually want reviews but like I said last time, I would like to have a few today.**

Suki watched as her boyfriend moved towards the counter she was walking on. Finally, after all the work, she was done. Sokka was grinning and watching her closely. Her brown eyes scanned him with their usual meticulous way.

"Aw, come on Suki, I have to help you out with this. I make wonderful food, you know that. And besides, we've spent the day doing stuff, now you should relax and I can do more work because I'm the guy." Sokka grinned.

Suki herself was used to his nagging, after they had gotten married and moved to her homeland of Kyoshi, nothing had really changed. Not even her husband's insufferable times of attitude were different, he still cracked jokes all of the time as well.

"I would but last time, you burned a lot of the soup, and I really don't know how you managed to _burn soup on a wood fire._" she said, looking directly at him.

"I just didn't know how I was doing it." Sokka shrugged, then pecked her on the cheek and went and sat down. "You were training a lot today, weren't you?"

"Those girls can't learn discipline unless I do. So up until now, you weren't interested in my teaching program, what's this question for?"

"I was just wondering." he said, standing up again and dragging her outside.

Suki shook her head as the smoke from the cooking area cleared from her eyes and looked around at the small town. People were wandering about as usual, kids playing with sticks and a few older siblings scolding their younger siblings. She sat down in the chair in front of their house on the porch next to Sokka, leaning on him as they watched the normal evening activities go by. Closing her eyes, she envisioned all that she had done that day, thinking of it as notes being written down.

_Many hours earlier…_

The morning was bright and sunny, Sokka was already up attacking the younger males of the town with strategies only he could come up with. Suki had just gotten out of bed, and she stretched her limbs, looking around. Food was already on the table, a biscuit like bread and water that had obviously been set out by Sokka in a rush. She grinned and grabbed the bread while shoving clothing over her head.

The normal training was going to happen but it was also a day for harvesting and that mean extreme work for all of them. It was a day of work, as always. She didn't always agree to it, but she knew she had to do it.

Outside the sun shone brightly and a group of young girls started following her down the path, the crowd growing to a large clump of about 20 girls, all in their uniforms. They weren't in a line yet but she usually made them enter the training room in a uniform, disciplinary way. Once she was inside, she had stood in front of the assembling class, watching all of them as they moved in, standing and facing her, smiling or not, and she watched them with no expression on her face, as there was no need to have one on her face at all.

The usual classes began and went, when they all suddenly heard a cry from outside, and in rushed Sokka, looking almost petrified with fear. She laughed quietly at his face, wondering what had happened, but stopped as soon as she saw it was serious.

"Suki, there's been an attack on my Water Tribe." he said, sounding confused and anxious at the same time.

"But by whom?" she asked, and he shook his head, staring off into space.

"I-I don't know. And then there's a kid with a broken leg outside…" he trailed off, and she grabbed his arms.

"Who won the battle?" she asked.

"The Water Tribe, but I still can't bear the thought of…"

"We need to pay attention to the boy with the broken leg. Come on." she replied, nodding to one of her friends to continue the lesson, as the girls had been watching the two converse in ecstatic enthusiasm.

They walked out to find a boy with the injured leg crying on the steps where Sokka had obviously brought him. She walked down the steps and kneeled, feeling the boy's leg gently while Sokka watched.

"Yeah, that's broken alright. Come on, we need to get you to the healer." she said, and they helped the boy up and down the road.

The healer took him in and they walked back to the school in the hot morning sun. Sokka departed from her first, and then she wandered back to the building used for schooling the girls. A man suddenly appeared and grabbed her arm, demanding her to help him with his harvesting. She had almost forgotten about that, and since it was high noon and time for the girls to eat, she agreed and walked off to help him.

Sadly, the rest of her day was spent doing the harvesting. Many people were and after the school hours, the children came and helped as well. She moved to work next to Sokka when he appeared and they worked on pulling the plants from the ground for many hours after that. Finally, she finished, and wiped sweat off her brow, grinning at Sokka who did the same back.

They walked off, hand in hand, back to their house, the feeling of accomplishment shared between them both.

_End flashback, the present_

Suki turned towards Sokka and pecked his cheek, then held out her glass that he had grabbed for her, and he held his up as well.

"To a long day of hard work." she said.

"Sure, _hard work_." Sokka grumbled, emphasizing the last two words as much as he could.

She laughed and clinked glasses with him, then drank slowly. Turning her head towards the town again, she knew that the hard work was paying off, for everyone was out relaxing after so much work had been done. A ship would go out of port sometime soon with all of the vegetables and things they had harvested that day. That was a comforting thought to her, for she enjoyed relaxation and with every bit of harvesting done, this meant relaxing would be easy.

The sun started to sink and in the day's last light, she and Sokka looked to each other and met in the center, then parting and with each other's arms around the other's shoulder, they walked inside, the exhaustion of the long day finally catching up to them.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and I will push for reviews if I can, I appreciate them! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
